kung fu panda 3:love and war
by tigergirl123
Summary: 3 months after Shen's defeat our heros now must celebrate the marriage of song and po, as po's brother comes to the valley of peace, evil lurks in the shadows. will tigress remember her past and will she think po's brother as a friend or more? POxSONG, TIGRESSxOC and maybe a little bit of VIPERxCRANE
1. Chapter 1:be safe

**HI PPL THIS IS THE FIRST TRILOGY 1-10(MAYBE)IM A LITTLE NEW TO THIS I JUST STARTED YESTERDAY. I DO NOT OWN KUNG FU PANDA ONLY MY OC...BUT I WISH I DID D:...PLZ REVIEW IF YOU WANT ^_^**

**CHAPTER 1:BE SAFE**

*20 YEARS AGO*

it was a cold stormy night as a city called zenwea was a happy place where everyone is at peace, all the kids snuggled up in their beds with happy dreams. in zenwea it had a king and queen they ruled zenwea happy together,no danger was around...until this very night. the king and queen had a daughter as they was just putting her to bed their was a howl deep in the bamboo forest,their was a big giant black wolf with steel claws,sharp blue eyes that will make you have nightmares by starring at it and he had sharp teeth that can kill with one bite, his name...was Menkar the leader of the steel wolf clan.

on the other side of him was a black wolf that had a sneer,he had a swollen eye that was completely shut,...it was wolf boss(this was before he worked for Shen). he walked up to Menkar"sir what do we do?" Menkar said nothing for a min...then while he was still looking at the city he spoke "go to the city and kill them all...make sure none of them escape"his voice was cold and unfeeling as he walked back to the tent. wolf boss growled and then howled and 100 black or brown wolves start walking to him."the lord said to kill them all let none escape!"all the wolves howled and ran to the city.

the king knew he had to fight to save his people even if it means death,he picks up his daughter and looks at her ember eyes and she meows as he smiled, he gave her to her mom"keep our daughter safe" then he kissed her knowing this maybe the last time he will see his family. as he ran to get suited up the queen watched him go"be safe" she said worried. "men get into your armor and find your weapons and move out!" said the king while he put on his armor and got his dragon sword(this sword was made by dragons).then 100 of the kings army came to confront Menkar and his wolves, wolf boss came and yelled"kill them!"all the wolves start to howl and charged as the king and his men charged too...*1 hour later* the battle was over...all the kings men was killed...none survived...even the wolves only wolf boss and 3 other wolves and Menkar only did. the king was getting up he looks around and sees his entire army dead, as Menkar and wolf boss, and the 3 wolves walked up to him Menkar smirks." hahahhahah...hahahahha...pathetic your army is no match for my army" the king gets up"then...*cough* you must be blind...cause only you and your puppy's*wolf boss growls and so did the 3 wolves*are the only ones alive" Menkar smirks again"think again" he starts to chant"aremorathnoth" and his steel claws turn purple and then lighting came out of it and it touches all the dead wolves and then they was all alive again and perfectly fine.

the king was shocked "h-how did you-"Menkar interrupted him"do that?...well i cant tell you cause its pointless to tell you...oh..hows your wife doing does she looks more beautiful than before?" the king snarled"don't you dare touch her or my daughter!" he claws Menkar in the eye. Menkar growls and kicks the king in the back and start spiting blood. "DO YOU THINK YOU CAN HURT ME!...YOUR NOT STRONG ENOUGH TO KILL ME" Menkar yelled as blood covered his eye. "i wasn't planning to*he looks and sees that his wife is now at the bamboo forest running as fast as she could. Menkar growled and sends the 2 wolves after her"GET HER AND KILL HER!" the king took out his sword and sliced one of the wolves in half. Menkar snarled and stabbed the king with his steel claws. he whispers in the kings ear"1 down...2 to go"he laughs as the king falls down. "HAHAHH...THE KING IS DEAD!" Menkar shouted and all the wolves cheered and start killing all the city folk.

as the queen runs with her daughter in her arms what she doesn't know is that 2 wolves are following her deep in the bamboo forest.

**YAY FIRST CHAPTER DONE, I FEEL BAD FOR THE KING...BUT THEIRS 2 QUESTIONS WILL THE QUEEN AND THE DAUGHTER SURVIVE...AND WHO IS THIS DAUGHTER? FIND OUT IN CHAPTER 2. PLZ REVIEW.**


	2. Chapter 2:the letter

**HI PEOPLE CHAPTER 2 HERE...WHO DO YOU THINK THE DAUGHTER OF THE KING AND QUEEN IS? WELL I BET SOME OF YOU KNOW BUT LETS SEE :D...PLZ REVIEW :D AND NO I DO NOT OWN KUNG FU PANDA ONLY MY OC...BUT I WISH I DID D;.  
**

CHAPTER 2:IM HERE

the queen is now running in the thick fog in the bamboo forest as she here screams and terror of the towns people, she cry's as she can feel that her love is dead,she stops as her daughter is crying"shh shh don't cry"she says in a soothing voice. then she hears a twig snap she gasp and runs as 3 black wolves follow couldn't run no more, she found a town and she finds a tall palace and thinks it would be a good place for her daughter. as she place her down with a letter by her daughter and kissed her on the forehead"goodbye*sniffs*my little tigress"as she cry's, then she runs as the wolves follow her into the dark. then their was a terrible thunder as little tigress cry and cry and cry in the rain, then the door came opened, a red panda that had a brown robe and their was a snow leopard that looks like hes 12 years old.

little tigress looked at them with her ember eyes,"what is it father?"said the leopard called tai-lung as the red panda looked at it"hmm its a little tiger"as he smiled to it, tai-lung came closer"is it a boy or girl?"he looks red panda named shifu checks *his eyes widened*"its a girl"he said and then he picks up a letter"whats this?"he said as he reads it.

LETTER

_dear someone,_

_if you get this letter will you plz take care of my little tigress,_

_plz make her safe and don't let the wolves get her she maybe the last of the people of zenwea,_

_and give her these things so she will remember her family so she will always know im here._

_love,tigress mom._

shifu looks at the picture under the letter, it shows her in her moms arms smiling and her dad smiling while holding a necklace around tigress neck,

and inside the picture a necklace drops to the ground.

the storm gets louder and louder and little tigress cry's and kicks"tai-lung take*he looks at the letter of the name* tigress inside"said shifu"k"said tai.

**well that was a sad*sniffs* story i cant image if a heartless person would not think and be a heartwarming person since tigress lost her mom and dad D:...next chapter soon.**


	3. Chapter 3:marry me

**WELL NOW YOU KNOW WHOS THE DAUGHTER...ITS TIGRESS YAY...AS WE CONTINUE THE STORY WILL SONG SAY I DO OR I DON'T?**

**IF SHE SAY I DON'T THEN SHE MUST BE BLIND NOT MARRYING PO..THE DRAGON WARRIOR..ALOT OF GIRLS WOULD KILL TO TAKE HER PLACE :D I DO NOT OWN KUNG FU PANDA ONLY OC.**

**CHAPTER 3:MARRY ME**

**TIGRESS POV  
**

I moan as i get up with a terrible headache...i went to the door and 4 others went to the door too and bowed to their master i did too"good morning master" we all said but one was not here...po. i kicked po's door open and saw him tipping over his bed."PO!...GET UP YOUR LATE.. AGAIN" po only mumbles, i had to think of something else"song will be their" as i try to smile. po's eyes opened fast and start rushing out of bed and took my hand"lets go then"and then he kept running and we start going down the long stairs outside the jade palace and po went so fast i could barely run too so my face and body keep hitting the stairs"ow ow ow ow ow" i say in pain.

*2 min later*

we came down the stairs finally and po sees song at noodle shop"SONG!"as he runs to her...the beautiful snow leopard sees po running to her"PO?" then they knocked into eachother...then they laughed and i walked to them"hi song...*i see po on top of song* so...i see that you guys wanna stick together" and they knew i was talking about"no"they both said as the blushed. po looks at song"um song...c-can i ask you something?" song looks at him"sure po" po trys to grab something out of his pocket"listen i know we are boyfriend and girlfriend and all but..*he opens it and it shows a ring diamond and song gasp*...will you marry me?" he said nervous. song looked at him for a second and takes the ring and puts it on and kisses him"yes" as she smiles. i smile too as i see my best friend getting married to song. then comes out.. "AWWW... my son... is getting married" then the goose faints. "um tigress can you take my dad to his room be and song are going to the lake" i paused for a sec"um...sure?" po and song smiled"great..*he hugs me*..thx tigress" they both start running to the lake talking about their future. i start to pick him up and take him to his room.

NORMAL POV

as tigress takes him to his room what she doesn't know in the shadows a mysterious unknown figure is watching her in the tree.

**YAY...PO AND SONG ARE GETTING MARRIED** **HOW GREAT IS THAT!...AND WHO IS THE MYSTERIOUS UNKNOWN FIGURE?...FIND OUT IN ONE OF THE CHAPTERS CAUSE ITS NOT GOING TO BE IN THE 4TH CHAPTER. PLZ REVIEW! ^-^**


	4. Chapter 4:po's brother

**I KNOW, I KNOW I MAKE THEM TOO SHORT SO I WILL TRY TO MAKE IT LONG :D THIS CHAPTER IS WHEN TELLS TIGRESS ABOUT PO'S BROTHER :D PLZ REVIEW**

CHAPTER 4:PO'S BROTHER

*1 week until the marriage of song and po*

TIGRESS POV

as i take took ping to his room he wakes up and i told him to settle down but he wouldn't"im sorry mater tigress but i have to send a message to po's brother to come and see po get married in a week!"as he flaps his wings. "oky...oky...wait?...po has a brother?"ping looks at her"yes..it all happened 12 years ago"as he start to get a flash back, tigress sighed"oh boy"

FLASHBACK

_it was a sunny day in the valley of peace, ping was cooking noodles,he sees 12 year old po and a little white tiger who just tripped and who was 12 also,_

_"hay Dan lets play hide and seek"said younger po. the white tiger named Dan was po's little brother he allways stick up to his big brother,_

_"im coming" but a bully pig pushed him down"ow" he said and shakes in terror as he sees butch the bully pig and his gang_

_"hay...its the little pipsqueak" Dan backed up"l-leave me alone you...you fat pig*he spits on butch's nose*" and Dan runs _

_"PO...help!"he runs to his big brother that stands bravely. butch and his gang stopped"hay guys look its a big fat panda hahahahahahah"_

_po still stands by his little brother"im not a big fat panda...im Thea big fat panda..now leave my little brother alone or else!"_

_butch laugh"or else what?" po gets in position hes been working on this for 1 month now"this" he jumps up high and butch knows what is going to happen_

_cause right now it looks like a eclipse"mommy" and po falls on him and butch got up and snorts and punches po and he falls"that's it panda ima make you wish_

_you was never born" as he crunched his knuckles. dan's ears went flat and he yelled"NO!" and in slow motion he kicks butch in the face and he went flying into the wall_

_Dan was breathing heavenly and everyone in the valley of peace saw what happened and gasp some even up their children behind them and then butches mother comes to _

_him gasping then looked at Dan"you...YOU MONSTER YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED!"as she picks up butch,then comes"whats going on?" then butch's mother points _

_at Dan "that's what happened" ping looks at Dan"Dan?"... Dan panic and cryed as it start to rain, he ran into the bamboo forest and never came back._

*FLASHBACK ENDED*

TIGRESS POV

"so...now you know who po's brother is...and i haven't seen him since that very day"said ping..."well i bet it would be good if po saw his brother again" as i smiled...ping smiled to"really?...but i don't know where he is"..."maybe i can ask master shifu if i can look around other villagers to see if they find a white tiger"he flapped his wings with joy"really?...oh thank you master tigress my son has picked a good friend like you"..i smiled"goodbye ".

**WELL THAT WAS A SAD FLASHBACK,NOW THAT TIGRESS KNOW WHO PO'S BROTHER IS...SHE HAS TO FIND HIM...WILL SHE FIND HIM IN TIME BEFORE THE WEDDING..CAUSE SHE ONLY HAS A WEEK..FIND OUT IN NEXT CHAPTER...PLZ REVIEW.**


	5. Chapter 5:bro hunting pt 1

**HI EVERYONE...HAPPY FRIDAY :D...THIS IS THE 5TH CHAPTER WHERE TIGRESS GO BRO HUNTING XD...I DON'T OWN KUNG FU PANDA JUST OC...PLZ REVIEW AND I WOULD LIKE TO THX EVERYONE FOR READING THIS STORY..IT MAKES ME SO HAPPY :D**

****CHAPTER 5:BRO HUNTING pt 1

*5 DAYS TILL THE WEDDING*

TIGRESS POV

after i talked with master shifu he said i can go but i have to be back in 3 days, as i walked down the jade palace stairs viper comes slithering down as she had something in her mouth"TIGRESS!" i turned around and see viper with a brown bag in her mouth."po wanted me to give you some food on your journey" as i took the bag i thanked her"thank you, i will be back in 3 days" as i begin to walk down viper gave me a squeeze"oky viper i will m-miss you to, ahh..your chocking me!" viper let me go"oh..sorry" i breathed heavenly"bye viper" i went down the stairs and as i made it down i went in all fours,i as my 3 day journey.

NORMAL POV

as tigress ran into the bamboo forest the unknown stranger was in the shadows,but knowing the unknown had to go back to its master,he left.'

*3 hours later and its dark*

the unknown stranger saw 2 wolves guarding a door, as they snarled when they saw him."let me threw, i need to speak to the master,its me" the wolves now understand and let him threw. as the door opened it was dark and quiet only the sounds of the wind outside. as the door closes him in a voice appeared"hmm...i your back again" out in the dark a large black wolf with steel claws and one clawed eye that had to be sowed shut...it was Menkar. the unknown specked"i know what the daughter of the king and queen of zenwea is going" Menkar eyes widened by the name of the king and queen"WHERE!*he jumped on the stranger*..WHERE IS SHE!"his yell didn't scare the stranger"she is going to...look for someone(he didn't want to say who)".. Menkar knew why he said didn't say the name. "go..go and follow this girl and gain her trust and in 2 months kill her...if you fail...we will come and kill her...NOW GO BEFORE OUR BOSS GETS MAD!" as the stranger walked away his tail showed and it was white and then the shadow made it go dark again"yes sir" then ember eyes start to glow in the shadows"have the "stranger" find her yet?" said the person in the dark. Menkar thimbles"y-yes sir and he will gain her trust and in 2 months he will kill her" the person in the dark came closer...and closer...until it was in the light...it was a muscular snow leopard with eyes full of hatred..it was tai lung he survived po's finger hold.."and by the way...tell my niece that i would love to come to her wedding..mahahahha."

* * *

*night time*

TIGRESS POV

as i walked into the night i see a village and i may ask the person in charge if i can stay their for the night, as i walked in the village their was goose,pig,bunnys..just like the valley of peace, as a pig came to me i think he is the person in charge here"um..excuse me?..are you in charge here? the pig looked at her at first then specked"yes i am?...and i bet you are here to stay here for the night? i was puzzled "yes?" "oky follow me" as i followed the leader of the village, all the villagers looked at me like they was hunted or they never seen a tiger before, as we reached a room,and every thing was made from bamboo trees"this is where you can sleep for the night..you may get your breakfast in the morning good night miss"as he closed the door i went to lay on the bed as a start to fall alseep.

**WOW, SONG WAS THE NIECE OF TAI LUNG, THAT'S SHOCKING AND WHO IS THE UNKNOWN STRANGER! AND WILL TIGRESS REACH PO'S BROTHER BEFORE 2 DAYS NOW FIND OUT IN PART 2. PLZ REVIEW :D**


	6. Chapter 6:bro hunting pt 2

**SUP PEOPLE THIS IS PT TWO OF BRO HUNTING DURING SOME OF THE STORY'S THEIR WILL BE SONGS AND IN SONG AND PO'S WEDDING ITS GOING TO BE CRAZY XD...PLZ REVIEW.**

*4 days till the wedding*

*DREAM*

_little tigress was going to bed with her mom and dad putting her to bed then their was a howl,_

_she got scared and her dad starts to vanish "Dada?" said little tigress who was just beginning to talk,_

_then her mom vanishes then she starts to get scared and then a big black wolf with a claw mark in his eye_

_starts to pop out of nowhere and his mouth opens fast and everything went dark as tigress wakes up._

_TIGRESS POV_

__i breathed so hard and sweating like crazy as i got up i calmed by self because i had to hurry i only had 2 days to retrieve po's brother,as i brushed my fur and ate my breakfast and went to get my stuff i forgot to ask the leader something"oh can i ask you something?" the pig looked at me"plz call me Chen" "oky Chen do you know of a white tiger around here?" the pig eyes widened'yes..yes i have*the pig points to that mountain* he lives up at the top of that mountain" i sighed as i now know where he is and i will have time."bye Chen" "bye" as he waved i stopped to see the mountain i sighed"this is going to take forever..i least i have claws* i extended my claws*" i started to climb the tall mountain.

*3 hours later*

i breathed heavenly as i made it to the top.. as i saw the place it looked beautiful i felt something heavy...like i just got pounced...i looked at this"pouncer".. and it was a white tiger who seemed muscular...and a little bit cute and had light blue eyes. "WHO ARE YOU?! AND WHAT DO YOU WANT"he said angry. i kicked him and got back up in tiger stance.

"im here for Dan" the white tiger got back up" why do you need me?" my eyes widened"your Dan?...po's little brother?" after Dan heard that name after so long ago he paused"yes?...you know po?" i nodded and came closer"im his best friend" then Dan came closer"why do you come here?"i came even closer"im here cause po is getting married and ping wants you to come to the wedding" Dan eyes widen and thought for a second and i talked again"plz..your brother and ping missed you very much..and it will be grateful if you came" then Dan looked at me"...fine..." i sighed in relief."good..*i take his hand* lets go...oh...my name is tigress by the way"dan's eyes widened and thought"its her!"

**WOW TIGRESS FOUND DAN AND SHE SAYS HES CUTE :O...AND WHY DID DAN SAY "ITS HER!"...AND THEIRS A WEDDING THAT'S NEEDS TO BE PUT ON :D** ...**PLZ REVIEW.**


	7. Chapter 7:am i in love?

**HI PPL,ONLY 3 DAYS TILL THE WEDDING AND WOW THE HEROS HAS LOTS OF STUFF TO DO...IN THIS CHAPTER DOES TIGRESS ALREADY LIKES DAN?...CAUSE THAT'S TO SOON! _ _*MY DOOR SLAMS OPEN AND A ANGRY POXTIGRESS FAN MOB COMES WITH PITCHFORKS AND TORCHES*'THERE SHE IS, GET HER!' !..PLZ REVIEW*I START RUNNING* D:**

***3 days till the wedding***

DAN POV

I was almost at the valley of peace as i try to forget the past when i look at tigress i feel like she could be my first friend i had in years,as the people start to look at me they all smiled and said things"hay look its po's little brother kids" all the kids awed"i wish i was like him" and a couple of tigresses looked at him"omg hes so dreamy" i winked at them and they faint and tigress just rolled her eyes. as we got to the jade palace it was so slippery to me but to tigress it was like it was never there as she let go of my hand. she went to a red panda, to me he looked adorable, and as i turn around i see a monkey, a mantis and a crane and snake kissing...now this is starting to get weird, and a snow leopard i got to say a guy with her has to be pretty lucky, i took another step and i slipped and i was heading strait for TIGRESS!.."master this is p-*as i fell right on top of her*. everyone looked at us as my muzzle was pressed ageist hers and i herd a growl it was tigress who was mad."get off of me!" po came in"HAY BRO*he saw him on tigress*..wow...you guys are in love already"we both got up"NO"we both said. "oky oky gees..oh bro this is a fiance..song" song came close"nice to meet you.. Dan?"

"yep"i said, then master shifu came to me"nice to meet you" i looked at him too"you too" as i smiled.

*3 mins after they showed me my room*

i went to the peach tree and had my guitar with me as i started to sing:

I never knew  
I never knew that everything was falling through  
That everyone I knew was waiting on a queue  
To turn and run when all I needed was the truth  
But that's how it's got to be  
It's coming down to nothing more than apathy  
I'd rather run the other way than stay and see  
The smoke and who's still standing when it clears

Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind

Let's rearrange  
I wish you were a stranger I could disengage  
Just say that we agree and then never change  
Soften a bit until we all just get along  
But that's disregard  
Find another friend and you discard  
As you lose the argument in a cable car  
Hanging above as the canyon comes between

tigress starts to hear something and went to the peach tree and hears Dan singing

Everyone knows I'm in

Over my head

Over my head

With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind

Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your ...

And suddenly I become a part of your past  
I'm becoming the part that don't last  
I'm losing you and its effortless  
Without a sound we lose sight of the ground  
In the throw around  
Never thought that you wanted to bring it down  
I won't let it go down till we torch it ourselves

And everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind

Everyone knows  
She's on your mind  
Everyone knows I'm in over my head  
I'm in over my head  
I'm over my...

Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind

*i put up my guitar*

then i hear someone "so..you can sing and play the guitar" i see tigress."yah im really good at it"..."are you going to sing a song at the wedding?"said tigress."yah..and your going to sing it with me"..tigress froze"me?...no..no...no...i-i don't sing"...i sat their for awhile"then lets practice".

*after 2 hours of practice she is finally ready*

TIGRESS POV

as Dan and i went to bed i had the strangest feeling in my heart"am i in love?" as i whispers to sleep.

**WOW...IS TIGRESS IN LOVE?...IS SHE GOING TO SING AT THE WEDDING WITH DAN?...FIND OUT SOON. OVER MY HEAD(the fray).**


	8. Chapter 8:the wedding

**HI EVERYONE I HAD TO SKIP THE DAYS...SO THE WEDDING IS ON! :D...WHAT TIME IS IT?..ITS WEDDING TIME! :D**

****CHAPTER 8:THE WEDDING

*WEDDING DAY*

tigress and viper are helping song with her dress and she looks nervous"hay girls i-im a little scared" tigress forgot about she had to sing tonight"your not the only one...i have to sing in front of everyone!" viper looked at her" well...you have Dan with you" tigress blushed"so...i never singed before i only did kung fu my entire life!" song comes to tigress"tigress its oky, you don't have to be very afraid"tigress snarled"afraid*she gets up* im never afraid" song stands up to"well you don't allways have to be hardcore"viper knew what was going on here and she had to break them up"oky girls i know you have.."problems" but fighting wont solve anything!" song and tigress knew viper was right."oky".."good" viper and tigress went back to helping song.

crane,monkey, Dan and mantis went to help po getting into his suit"all-most...therrrrrr"crane had to put on po's shirt which took 15 mins."yes we are done guys"po smiled. but the button broke and hit Dan in the head"im oky".

everyone at the valley of peace was at the wedding at the jade palace and ping too,as all of po's friends was with him or the bride. master shifu was the priest. as Dan,monkey,mantis and crane came out they had on some white suits, Dan was the only one with a red rose and the ring,as they stand by shifu. then 2 mins later tigress and viper came out and only tigress had on a red dress that sparkled everytime she walked and her fur shined and she had a rose too and mumbles"ima kill who ever made this dress"...when Dan saw her his mouth dropped"wow" tigress herd him and saw crane in white pants"i like your pants crane" as she smiled at him and he blushed"r-really!". then po came he had on a black suit.*3 mins later* song came out with a beautiful white dress,everyone shifu starts to talk*13 min later* po,do you take song as your lovely wedded wife?.."i do"...song do you take po as your husband?...she looks at him..."i-...i do" she smiled."then i pronounce you husband and wife..you may kiss the bride. *po kisses song* and everyone starts to cry viper looks at her"are you crying?' "no...i just have some dust in my eyes".

*night time*

it was time for Dan and tigress to sing on the stage as everyone was waiting for them,Dan was looking for tigress he walked up to viper"viper...have you seen tigress?'.."no?' Dan panic-ed"oh man where-*he sees her*she" tigress was wearing a golden vest and the design of a red rose and she still had her black pants."ready?"..Dan nodded while he was still staring at her but he was looking down"HAY*she slaps him in the head*..my face is up here"..."oh..sorry".

po and song was the ones up front down at the stage as monkey and mantis was the host"and now everyone lets give a warm welcome to po's brother..and tigress singing for us this night" everyone cheered.

Dan and tigress came into the stage and then they started to sing

** Dan**:Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time

Woke up on the right side of the bed  
What's up with this Prince song inside my head?  
Hands up if you're down to get down tonight  
Cuz it's always a good time.  
*po and song start clapping to the beat and so are the others*  
Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care  
Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere  
I'm in if you're down to get down tonight  
Cuz it's always a good time

** Tigress**:Good morning and good night  
I wake up at twilight  
It's gonna be alright  
We don't even have to try  
It's always a good time  
***she starts to spin***  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.

Freaked out dropped my phone in the pool again  
Checked out of my room hit the ATM  
Let's hang out if you're down to get down tonight  
Cuz it's always a good time  
Good morning and good night  
I wake up at twilight  
It's gonna be alright we don't even have to try  
It's always a good time.  
***everyone down off the stage start to get in a line and po came in the middle first doing the wave and then the moonwalk***  
BOTH:Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.  
***then master shifu doing the old disco dance***  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.  
***viper comes doing the worm***  
Doesn't matter when  
It's always a good time then  
Doesn't matter where  
It's always a good time there

Doesn't matter when,  
It's always a good time then  
***tigress jumps and does a spin and do the splits when she lands and everyone calls her name(go tigress,go tigress,go tigress)then she does a head stand***  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time  
* **Dan starts to do the DJ spin(go Dan,go Dan,go Dan) and he stops spinning and he lays, posing***  
EVERYONE:Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.

Dan whispers in in monkeys ear"oh!..we got one more song but Dan will be singing and tigress dancing(tigress knew,Dan trained her)

**Dan**:I-I-I-I-I-I  
I came to dance-dance-dance-dance  
I hit the floor cause that's my plans plans plans plans  
I'm wearing all my favorite brands brands brands brands  
Give me some space for both my hands hands hands hands.  
Yeah, yeah.  
Cause it goes on and on and on.  
And it goes on and on and on.  
Yeah.

***everyone got in a row again as tigress starts coming in the middle(GO TIGRESS,GO TIGRESS,GO TIGRESS)**

I throw my hands up in the air sometimes  
Saying ay-oh, gotta let go.  
I wanna celebrate and live my life  
Saying ay-oh, baby let's go.  
Cause we gon' rock this club  
We gon' go all night  
We gon' light it up  
Like it's dynamite.

***TIGRESS DOES THE MOONWALK THEN DOES A DJ SPIN FOR 2 MINS AND DOES A HAND STAND AND THEN DOES A TRIPLE FLIP*(WOOOOOOOO TIGRESS)**

Cause I told you once  
Now I told you twice  
We gon light it up  
Like it's dynamite  
I came to move move move move  
Get out the way me and my crew crew crew crew  
I'm in the club so I'm gonna do do do do  
Just what the f*** came here do do do do  
Yeah, yeah  
Cause it goes on and on and on.  
And it goes on and on and on.  
Yeah.  
I throw my hands up in the air sometimes  
Saying ay-oh, gotta let go.  
I wanna celebrate and live my life  
Saying ay-oh, baby let's go.  
Cause we gon rock this club  
We gon' go all night  
We gon' light it up  
Like it's dynamite.  
Cause I told you once  
Now I told you twice  
We gon light it up  
Like it's dynamite.  
I'm gonna take it all like  
I'm gonna be the last one standing  
I'm alone and all I  
I'm gonna be the last one landing.  
Cause I-I-I believe it  
And I-I-I, I just want it all, I just want it all.  
I'm gonna put my hands in the air  
Ha-hands hands in the air  
Put your hands in the air-air-air-air-air-air-air-air  
I throw my hands up in the air sometimes  
Saying ay-oh, gotta let go.  
I wanna celebrate and live my life  
Saying ay-ooh, baby let's go.  
Cause we gon rock this club  
We gon' go all night  
We gon' light it up  
Like it's dynamite,  
Cause I told you once  
Now I told you twice  
We gon light it up  
Like it's dynamite

**WOW WHAT WAS A PARTY NIGHT THEY WAS ALL BREAKING DOWN...NOW THAT PO AND SONG ARE MARRIED NOW WE CAN GET BACK TO THE MYSTERY STRANGER...PLZ REVIEW. DYNAMITE AND GOOD TIME.**


	9. Chapter 9:a new friend

**HI EVERYONE THAT LAST CHAPTER WAS CRAZY!..IN THIS ONE A NEW STRANGER COMES TO THE VALLEY OF PEACE, AND STARTS TO BE FRIENDS WITH TIGRESS...WILL DAN BE UPSET THAT TIGRESS WILL HANG OUT WITH THE STRANGER THAN HIM...FIND OUT IN THIS CHAPTER...PLZ REVIEW.**

CHAPTER 9:A NEW FRIEND

*8:00 am*

our heros was all sleeping on the mess from the party last night, po snuggled up with song, and crane and viper was sleeping on the table, and Dan and tigress was sleeping on the stage, and Dan turned around and starts putting his arms around tigress while hes still sleeping and he grabed her and mumbles"mmm i love you too Taylor swift" as he was going to kiss Taylor swift in his sleep but he was going to kiss tigress in reality, then everyone woke up seeing whats happening and they start to chuckle,then tigress wakes up seeing Dan kissing her and raping his arms around her."wth!..DAN!"she kicked him. Dan woked up seeing he kissed tigress."omg!..sorry tigress i thought you was Taylor swift" tigress got mad"err...do you think i look like Taylor swift to you?".. Dan thought for a sec"well if you wasn't so mad and hardcore all the time you would".. tigress walked away and seeing everyone woken up and saw what happened then po came over laughing"bro you thought tigress was Taylor swift?".. Dan got up"what i didn't know i was kissing tigress" everyone awed then tigress stopped and she was blushing but no one saw out from the mist there was a muscular stranger way more muscular than Dan it was a white tiger too, tigress stared at him and then walked to him"who are you,i never seen you here before"

the stranger's voice was calm "im ratel and i come here to stay in the valley of peace*he bows* master tigress..leader of the furious five. tigress just standed their for a sec and bowed"then you have my acceptance to stay here" she smiled,then Dan sees ratel and he knows him from some where but cant remember. Dan went to see ratel"hi their" ratel growled at him when tigress was not looking and Dan points at ratel"h-he growled at me...he just growled at me tigress" tigress looks at him"no offence Dan but i growl at you all the time" master shifu walks to ratel"ummm..ratel would you like to stay at the jade palace?" dan's mouth opened wide"what!..but master shifu he cant plz..he looks mean" shifu looked at Dan"Dan if you want to be my student here then you must listen to me..is that clear" Dan starts to get happy"im a student!...im a student*he does the moonwalk*shifu stops him"go and show ratel the jade palace..tigress you go with them too while we stay here and clean this place up" Dan and tigress bowed"yes master shifu"

ratel walked next to tigress"so master tigress how did you come here?" tigress kept walking then she talked"shifu found me here as a cub that's all" Dan was walking in the back"oky...ima go to get some food in the kitchen" when Dan went pass the scroll room he sees the croc bandits, fung stops"darn it..quick capture him!" Dan froze"um tigress!,you better come!" then the croc bandits stabbed a knife in Dan's arm and he roars in pain then their tail slapped him and he went flying into the wall, and Dan passes out. fung comes to him"get him" then he hears a growl"where do you guys think your going?" it was tigress and ratel. fung and the croc bandits charged at them"raaaaaaaaaa"then tigress charged and did a triple kick and dodges one of the croc's tail and grabs it and does a flip and that croc went flying into the scrolls. then fung hits tigress with a stick"man i really need to use this more often" then ratel comes to fight and the croc bandits charged again then ratel move as the speed of light and does a tiger kick that makes a powerful crash. all the croc bandits run away and ratel helps tigress up"ugh..im oky...h-how did you defeat them?" ratel said nothing tigress sees a bag that shows blood,she opens it and sees Dan moaning"ow my head" he still feel dizzy he only sees tigress but blurry then he passes out again.

**:O...WILL DAN BE OKY! D;...AND HOW DID RATEL DO THAT :o...FIND OUT IN THE NEXT REVIEW..^_^**


	10. Chapter 10:the dark side of me

**SUP EVERYONE IN THIS CHAPTER DAN'S DARK SIDE SHOWS...WILL IT CORRUPT TIGRESS AND THE OTHERS? FIND OUT...PLZ REVIEW..AND I DO NOT OWN KUNG FU PANDA ONLY OC.**

**CHAPTER 10:THE DARK SIDE OF ME**

**DAN'S POV**

***dream***

_i wake up in a dark world where there's a dark smoggy sky and tress where just a lifeless thing,as i see the valley of peace everything was abandon, windows broken,some burned houses as i see the jade palace i knew something was wrong as i see smoke.i went in all fours going up the stairs as i reached the palace i see dead body's in the fire it was viper,crane,monkey,mantis,master shifu,song and po, as i turned around i see tigress and someone in the middle of the fire. i tried to go help her but the fire just went higher and higher as i yelled to her"TIGRESS"she tried to reach me as her paw almost reached mine,then her eyes widened and she fell, she got stabbed. as the fire goes down i went to her and she coughed and told me"follow your heart" then she died,i started to cry then i got into a rage as i went to confront the killer as i think it was ratel, my eyes widened as i saw the killer i knew it wasn't ratel, it was me. as i backed up"no,it cant be me" my other self was a little darker than me and had dark eyes that looked like he was dead and had a __Cheshire grin"yes,i am you,your evil you and you did do it"he grinned that was starting to creep me out. i got in tiger stance"then im going to kill you*i looked up thinking* me"i did a tiger kick but i went right threw him,he closed his eyes and then opened them and his eyes turned so ruby red it looked like they was on fire"alright...*he walks to me* now its my turn._

_*back in reality while i was still sleeping*_

_TIGRESS POV_

i see Dan twist and turning and screaming in pain as me and the five was holding him down,we don't know why but its starting to worry me. master shifu comes over touching his head"hmm...hes corrupted by his dark side..which means after he was wounded something must had triggered it".Dan growled as his eyes start to opened but they was black. mantis and monkey starts to get scared"is it me or is this getting creepy" said when his eyes opened he screamed in agony as his mouth opens as a dark gas comes out. monkey runs out of the room cause it was making him throw up. as the dark gas came out of Dan' mouth and hits song in the head and po went to her"song?" then song fur as a little dark and her eyes was so dark it was like she was dead"song?" po came closer,then song jumped on him and strangled him"im not song you fat fool!" she sound like that exoticism girl, then threw po to the wall. mantis hoped on my shoulder"wow..way to embrace her woman side" but his joke was bad and i was going to punch him. as Dan woke up i was going to give him a hug,then the black gas came out of song and hit me and a flew in the wall and broken 3 walls as i got up i felt strange i start to stand up and start to feel like something inside me was fighting,as i screamed in agony my fur started to turn dark,as Dan and the others watched me i said something that i never said in my entire life..."help me"as i found my self in a dark room i try to get out but i couldn't.

DAN POV

as i see tigress she started to go down stairs we all went after her,as we see her in the kitchen she ate everything and she sound like her voice mixed with my dark side self"i need..FOOD!"then she looked at mantis"um guys why she looking at me!..then she ran over to him so fast we barely saw her as she picked up mantis"aww come on man do i look that tasty to you?" then tigress turned her head upside down to see mantis and her head cracked everytime she moved it"yes" she said in a demon voice. crane saw her head turn"dang tigress..your starting to freak us out"then tigress went up the ceiling and po came down and he saw us all looking up"hay guys whats going on and wheres tigress?" he sees her as she twist her head and their was cracking noses and po screamed like a little girl and jumped on my shoulders and we tigress came down shifu came out and he had a bottle in his hand."quickly hold her down!" we all did what we were told..as we hold tigress down on the table shifu came to the table"now..i need someone to suck the dark gas out of tigress..*he gulps* by mouth to mouth" everyone backed away. only me and ratel was the only ones not backing away..then he was going to do it but i put him aside"Woah..this one is mine romeo"

as i leaned closer the possess tigress start to speak"i will destroy you all!"then i kissed her and start blowing the dark gas out and shifu put it in the bottle, then tigress eyes opened and punched me in the face"wth..again Dan...really? shifu came over"don't blame him tigress,thank him,cause no one else was willing to do it"as i got back up"your welcome"then tigress ran and hugged me"thank you" then we all cheered but not ratel as he went to the training hall growling with anger..as his plans are failing to succeed.

**WELL...THIS WAS...WEIRD :_...NOW THAT THE DARK MIST IS GONE..WHAT IS RATEL GOING TO DO?...AND IS DAN TAKING A LIKING TO TIGRESS...IS THE DARK MIST EVER GOING TO COME OUT?...OMG IM SO STOCKED!..PLZ REVIEW. **


	11. Chapter 11:song's surprise

**HAY EVERYONE..THAT LAST CHAPTER WAS WEIRD...ANYWAY IN THIS CHAPTER SONG HAD A LITTLE SURPRISE DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNN...PLZ REVIEW**

**CHAPTER 11:SONG'S SURPRISE**

***1 MONTH LATER***

in the dark Menkar is getting tired of waiting"err what is taking so long?...why hasn't he came back?...i will just let my wolf assassins kill her...and the dragon warrior" as crane went to a flying stroll he hears a voice as he flew down on the roof he listens, tai lung comes out of the dark"no...we will give him more time...if he don't kill her and that fat panda we will have a war and destroy the valley of peace"then crane gasp"tai lung is alive?" Menkar walked to him"good..cause i want tigress dead so i can end the zenwea people!"..then tai lung sat down"why do you hate tigress and zenwea?"..then Menkar sat down to"cause a long time ago when i was only 7"

FLASHBACK

_in my hometown it was called,pema it was a rival homeland between pema and zenwea,we always attacked zenwea but they never attacked back..until that night along time ago,i was going to sleep as my mom was putting me to bed then at 2:55 am i hear screaming down stairs as i wake up i smell smoke and i ran down stairs as i see my dad fighting the king of zenwea(before tigress father)as he stabbed my father,he ran i growled alittle,as i ran to my dad i tripped on something..as i looked i see my mom dead on the floor...i ran to my dad who was coughing real bad"son..." i sat next to him"papa?" he coughed again"son..you must avenge me..and your mother..plz...go to my armor and look to the left and get my steel claws..use them proudly as you get older"then he dies. as i cryed in anger and howled in the stormy night._

__

"that's...why i want every zenwea member dead including the king and queen and their generations" then crane flew away warning the five about the war coming up.

* * *

DAN POV

as i was going to bed i went to brush my teeth then i went to lay in my bed,as i turn around i see a big bump on my covers as i pull my cover i see po in it as me and po screamed like little girls we stopped as tigress woked up"oky.. WHOS THE WISE GIRL WAKING ME UP!" i climbed on the ceiling and po acted like a stuffed panda bear,as tigress came in she looked around and she stopped on the spot i was at she was thinking,as my tears started to run down my fur i try to stop" dear god help me i don't wanna be killed by a crazy lady" i whispers as i was starting to fall,as tigress went out of the room i fell on my face it the hard wooded floor"ow"po comes to me"i thought cats allways land on their feet?"i got up"some do...but not me" po points at me"but your a cat?"then he holds my tail"you have a tail of a cat" then he touches my whiskers"and you have adorable whiskers" then i start to sit down"yes po i know im a cat but...i don't know how to land on my feet...and why you in my room?"po sighed"i don't know song been acting weird..and i wanted to sleep in your room tonight" i sighed"fine" po smiled. as we both laid in the bed we both went in a deep sleep.

* * *

*4:00 am*

i wake up hearing vomit noises and viper talking"come on song your going to be oky"as i got up and went to see whats wrong i see song vomiting in buckets as tigress keeps passing one to her and throwing one in the sink"omg i think im going to vomit if i see one more vomit" as she picks up another vomit bucket she vomits in it too,i put my paw on my mouth and had a worried face."dam" then they all looked at me,then tigress yelled"GET MASTER SHIFU AND STOP STANDING THEIR!"i ran to get master shifu and when i opened his door it was like a party in here and i see master shifu singing and dancing"dadadadada do the hussle dadadadada do the hussl-*as he sees me*"oh...hello?"i stand their with black expression"oky...weirdest night ever and song needs your help" me and shifu went to song as she vomits more than one called the doctor*1 hour later* as the doctor rabbit came. he hoped on song and checked her out"hmmm...oh..ohhhh...well theirs nothing wrong her..but..their is one thing..shes pregnant"we all had out jaws dropped,but po had his lower."i-im going to be a f-f-father"song nodded, and my jaw dropped just like po's"i-im going to be a uncle?"song nodded. me and po fell to the ground passed out and tigress kicked me in the face"..yep they are knocked out"

**WOW...SONG IS PREGNANT..AND NOW WE KNOW WHY MENKAR HATES TIGRESS FAMILY...WILL THE BABY BE A BOY? OR GIRL...IMA LET YOU GUYS CHOOSE IF YOU WANT BUT IT HAS TO BE BEFORE SUNDAY 15TH AT 10:00..PLZ REVIEW.**


	12. Chapter 12:birth and war

**OKY I LOOKED AT THE REVIEWS AND NOW WE FIND OUT WILL IT BE A BOY? OR A GIRL?...AND TAI LUNG AND MENKAR ARE PREPARING A WAR!..WILL CRANE MAKE IT BACK IN TIME TO TELL THE OTHERS?...FIND OUT...PLZ REVIEW.*I GET SOME POPCORN FOR ME AND MY FRIENDS TO WATCH THE SHOW/STORY AND THEY START TALKING"SHHHHHHHHHHH IM WATCHING THE SHOW/STORY!"*I THROW SOME BUTTER POPCORN IN THEIR EYES* :3  
**

**CHAPTER 12:BIRTH AND WAR**

***2 WEEKS NOW***

in the dark Menkar and his wolves gets ready for the war that is now in 3 days, across from the other side their was a room where tai lung sleeps, as he was putting on his armor,their was a voice"are you almost done my love?"out of the room it was a snow leopard...it was su wu!(**i drop my popcorn"nooooo")**tai lung looked at her as she had under her, alittle snow leopard it was a girl and she looked like she was 2,su wu picks her up"ti-la wanted to see her daddy in battle"tai lung picks her up"so my little warrior wanna see me in battle?..sure but your mom is going to watch you and your aunties"su baby,call your sisters" su wu called her sisters"girls!"then on top the the ceiling two shadows comes to the floor"wing wu,wan wu, my daughter want to see her daddy in battle and you must protect her if tai lung needs my help"they nodded,then tai lung walked to the window"good,the war will be in 3 days..then after we kill everyone we will take over china and then they will all know who the real dragon warrior is"he chuckled.

* * *

SONG'S POV

its been a month since i knew i was pregnant,i have been having cravings, and close to vomiting,as i knew it was only a matter of days that the baby is coming i tried to tell po but hes been alittle crazy making things for the baby. as i went to eat with my friends i felt a kick and i fell on the floor,as everyone came to me i started to feel pain as i screamed.

TIGRESS POV

as we saw song on the floor i went to get shifu"master shifu..something is wrong with song again!"shifu and me went to song then master shifu went to get the doctor again.*2 hours later*the rabbit doctor came over"oky whats the problem?"i came to him"something is wrong with her"the doctor went to her and checked"oh no"we all yelled"WHAT!"the doctor jumped when we all yelled"well..in a matter of days she will give birth"he smiled. we all had black expressions and i walked over to everyone"how are we going to tell po hes going to freak out more than last week" everyone started to remember that week.

_LAST WEEK_

_po started to buy baby clothes and start asking us how to take care of a baby he came to tigress first"tigress how do you take care of a baby!"tigress looked at him with a angered expression"how should i know..do i look like a mother to you?"po looked at me for a sec"no i don't see a baby anywhere?"tigress sat back down eating her tofu, po went to viper"viper!..do you know how to take care of a baby!"he shakes her around"no...i... don't!"po stops"oh sorry"he ran to Dan"hay bro do you know how to take care of a baby?"Dan just stand their saying nothing..po sighed and ran to song"song i don't know how to take care of our he or she cub"song sat down to him"po its oky im here we can work together to take care of our cub.. that's what parents do"she smiled and po smiled too._

_TIGRESS_ POV

"well someone has to tell him"i backed up only Dan and I was the only ones in..me and him sighed"fine"we both went to po's room,as we walked in their was baby stuff everywhere,Dan walked over"what the what?"then po looked at us,he looked like he didn't showered and brushed his teeth in days"guys thank god your here i need your help with the baby's bed"me and Dan came over to po and Dan told po"um...po..its about song..shes going to give birth in a matter of days"po smiled"t-that's great!"po starts to sniff"hay whats stinks"he sniffs his armpits and he ran out of the room going to take a shower.

as i looked at the window i see crane,as i went to get the others we all went to crane and he fell and starts talking with some bad news"everyone..i got some bad news...t-tai lung is a alive and hes going to bring a army of wolves here IN 3 DAYS!"we all gasp and shifu thought of something quick"i want all of you to get some sleep tomorrow we train for the upcoming battle and i will send a message to the rest of the masters"as we all went to our room i had a strange feeling like something inside of me was telling me something,

as i went to sleep i start hearing voices"_remember", _as i got up looking around i see nothing,as i went back to sleep i felt like their was something watching me.

*** CRY'S*MY POPCORN! D:...OH...UM ANYWAY THE WAR IS IN 3 DAYS!,WILL SONG BE SAFE TO HAVE HER BABY?..WILL OUR HEROS WIN?...WILL THE OTHER MASTERS COME TO THEIR AID? AND WHY IS TIGRESS HEARING VOICES! AND TAI LUNG AND SU WU ARE MARRIED AND HAVE A CUB! :o OMG THIS IS SO CRAZY I THINK IM GOING TO EXPLODE!...PLZ REVIEW.**


	13. Chapter 13:first kiss,first love

**WOW..I WONT TELL YOU ABOUT THIS CHAPTER BUT I WILL SAY THAT IT WILL BE THE MOST SHOCKING THING I DID SO FAR IN THIS STORY :O EVEN IM SHOCKED...PLZ REVIEW.**

CHAPTER 13:FIRST KISS, FIRST LOVE

*DREAM*

_i wake up in a place, it was a warm sunny day as i saw piglets,rabbits and gooses playing around in a city,as i looked at a sign it was called"zenwea"as i walked around i see a tigress and a tiger with a baby in their arms as i walked over they couldn't see me i looked at the baby and it looked like..me,as they placed her down she tried to walk but fell as the tigress and the tiger walked to her they talked to her"one day my little tigress you will be the queen of zenwea and rule with honor and peace"as they put a necklace around her._

_the dream starts to switch from day to night as it starts to rain i see the tiger who i guess is the king went to kiss his wife and ran as i hear her say something"be safe"then i started to see the city folks screaming in terror as i started to talk to my self"stop...plz stop" i went on my knees then i see the king clawing a big black wolf with steel claws,then i saw the queen carrying me when i was little into the bamboo forest as the wolf stabbed the king and fell"THE KING IS DEAD!"as i ran with the queen i see 3 wolves following she ran to the jade palace she placed me on the door and left a letter and ran as the wolves followed her. as i see my self crying i knew this was when i met shifu,as i started to her voices again_

_"now you remember" as two figures come down from the sky..it was a tiger and a tigress"tigress...its me...your mother and father"i felt like i was going to cry"mom?...dad?" i went to hug them and we all had a big hug"we are sorry we left you tigress..you was so little" as my mother cryed."but we will always be in your heart tigress don't forget that"my father they start going back in the sky i tried to run after them"WAIT...plz don't go!"_

*3:17 am*

NORMAL POV

as tigress got out of bed she tried to forget that dream,as she climbed out of the window, to the peach tree..what she didn't know is that someone was following tigress reached the peach tree she sat down looking at beautiful full moon,as she hears something in the bush she was about to get up but it was only..Dan.

TIGRESS POV

i sighed"what do you want Dan?"Dan came out of the bush"aww how did you know it was me?"he smiled while he came sitting down next to me"cause your not good at sneaking" as i looked at the moon i asked him something"its beautiful isn't it?"Dan looks at me for a sec"not as beautiful as you" as i blushed, i stared into his light blue eyes i felt something inside me,"Dan..can i ask you something?" Dan came closer"what?"i sighed"do you...like anyone?"Dan looked at the moon then at me"well im sitting right by her am i?" i started to blush again,then Dan laid down"look i know if you don't like me but-"as i interrupt him with a kiss,as he kissed me back"i love you too Dan i always did when i first met you"we kissed under the light of the moon,as we took the night away.

**AWW THAT'S SO SWEET NOW THAT DAN AND TIGRESS LIKE EACHOTHER WILL THEIR LOVE EFFECT THE OTHERS AND MASTER SHIFU?..FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER..PLZ REVIEW.**


	14. Chapter 14:the truth

**WOW THAT LAST CHAPTER WAS SWEET...IN THIS CHAPTER THERE WILL BE LOTS OF TRUTHS AND THE WAR IS IN 2 DAYS :o...PLZ REVIEW.**

**CHAPTER 14:THE TRUTH**

*****MORNING*

DAN'S POV

as i woke up i see my clothes and tigress clothes on the peach tree,as i got up i see tigress moaning and smiling in her sleep as i started to remember last night"oh man..oh my god...aw shit..*i pull my ears* i mated with tigress!...aw man shifu is going to fucking kill me!...oh my god how could i be so stupid!"as po came to get some peaches he sees me and tigress with no clothes."WHAT THE WHAT!...bro!...why do you guys have no clothes on...YOU MATED WITH TIGRESS...aww man shifu is going to kill you!" i got scared"oh man i don't wanna die!"

tigress began to wake up"mmm what happened?"po came over "i will tell you what happened*po uses his hands as puppets of us* tigress puppet"oh Dan i love you" Dan puppet:" i love you more"*he makes them kiss and make kissy noises*"mmmmmm" tigress growls at po while trying to cover her self and starts to get up"shifu is going to kill me too,and if im pregnant he will use our fur as a rug!"i screamed and the five starts to wake up before the gong, and went over to see whats wrong. viper comes first"hay guys whats going on?"then she looks at tigress and me and her mouth hanged monkey and mantis came"WOAH...Dan you and tigress mated?...im glad im not you guys right now"mantis went on my shoulder"man shifu is going to kick some ass today" i growled"not helping dude!"tigress got her clothes back on"oky what we need to do is not let shifu know and act normal"i freaked out"HOW CAN I ACT NORMAL AND I DID SOMETHING GUILTY!...guys if i die, plz put me in a cool coffin"tigress came over"Dan your not going to die if you just stay calm" i started to get calm"oky"i smiled and put on my clothes.

* * *

ratel saw it all and he only had 1 day left to kill tigress and po but he really wanted to kill..Dan,as he went back to his room.

as we all went to the kitchen eating noddles shifu came we all kept eating"good morning students,if you need me i will be at the peach tree"then i start to remember something else"oh man tigress remember the claw marks and the writing marks on the tree that said tigress+Dan forever?"tigress nodded and thought for a sec and then it hits her"omg if shifu sees that h-" he was interrupted by a yell"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!"it was shifu coming in. i point at tigress"IT WAS HER...IT WAS ALL HER!"she growls"hmmm hmmm then why is your name on the writing too?"shifu said"we have a war in 2 more days and you guys do this!"viper comes over"master calm down"shifu calmed down"oky..everyone to the training hall..but you 2..we will talk about this me and tigress sighed,as we went to the training po went to song who was sitting down worried and asked her something"whats wrong?"song looks at him in a worried face"its time you know po...my uncle is tai lung..and if he knows im pregnant he will take me away from you"she started to cry and po gives her a hug"i wont let tai lung hurt you..i promise"she smiles at him as he goes sparring.

* * *

as shifu came over he gave dan a anger expression"begin"tigress and dan picked tiger stance and circle around eachother,then dan tried to punch tigress but she grabed his fist and did a swift kick in his hip as he fell to the ground"i guess you wanna play like that?..huh"tigress said nothing as she was still mad at him for blaming her,as dan got back up he grabed tigress tail and spin her around making her face hitting the wall everytime then he kicked her and she broken the roof as she went into the sky,then she thought and did a spin while her fist was out and she fell right on dan their was a silence as dan got up their was something about him as his eyes glowed then he kicked,and punched and uppercut tigress in full speed as she tried to dodge it. then he punched her and she falls to the ground,this wasn't like dan"the little kitty cant fight now?"then tigress went crazy.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"then she did a tiger kick and then out of her fist something red showed and when she punched dan their was boom, as dan laid on the ground moaning as his eyes went back to normal"ugh what happened?" then he sees a angry tigress as he backed up"woawoawoawoa" tigress was going to punch him till shifu talked"ENOUGH!"tigress stopped. po and song and the rest of the five showed blank expressions until po talked"oh..my...god...that...was...awesome!..tigress how did you make your fist go red..and dan how did you make your eyes glow and fight in full speed!"dan and tigress looked confused.

**WOW THAT WAS COOL!...DO DAN AND TIGRESS HAVE A POWER THAT MAYBE WHAT THEY NEED IN THE WAR?...AND IS TIGRESS PREGNANT..OMG IF SHE IS I WILL BE THE FIRST TO COME TO SAY CONGRATS!..PLZ REVIEW. **


	15. Chapter 15:the eye of the tiger

**OOOOO TIGRESS AND DAN HAS POWERS :D...BUT WILL SHIFU STILL BE MAD AT THEM OR LET SOMEONE HELP THEM WITH THEIR POWERS? WARNING HUMOR INCLUDED XD**

**CHAPTER 15:THE EYE OF THE TIGER**

*STILL 2 DAYS LEFT*

it was still morning,as shifu gave a message to a master that will help with Dan and tigress"powers"for the next 2 zeng the palace goose came to shifu giving him a letter."m-master shifu i have a letter from chi-chow"he gave the letter to shifu as he starts to read it.

_LETTER_

_DEAR SHIFU,_

_I HAVE HERD YOU HAVE 2 STUDENTS WITH POWERS THAT THEY DO'NT KNOW HOW TO CONTROL?,_

_I WILL COME IN THE AFTERNOON,TO TRAIN THEM FOR 2 DAYS,TELL THEM THERE WILL BE SOME CHANGES,_

_HAHAHAHA.__  
_

_YOUR OLD FRIEND,CHI-CHOW_

as shifu was putting up the letter he went to his students who was still sparing in the training hall.

* * *

as tigress and dan was playing uncle,tigress manage to confuse him with her charm,then she did a swift kick and knocked him off his feet and she put her foot on his head and pulled his arm"say uncle!"dan started to cry"NEVER!"then she pulled his arm"ow ow ow"then his tail tickled her"hahahah,s-s-stop it hahahaha"then she kicks him while she still was laughing,dan got up as there was dust everywhere it was like a fog as he went to tigress,she was gone"where is she?"then emerald eyes showed out of the dust behind him,then dan turns around and sees her as he put his paw up"aw come on man!..po help*he starts to scream*help..HELP!"po was sitting by song as he hears dan screaming and crashing noses"sorry bro but i don't wanna go in this cat fight"then song growled at po,then po got up"oky oky oky,i will help him"then po pulled both of their tail"see that wasn't hard?"then dan and tigress extend their claws and clawed po as he screamed"ahhhhhhhhhhwhyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy !"then shifu came"STUDENTS!"then everyone came to shifu except po who was sucking his thumb while rocking him self in the corner whispering while he has scratches"think of a happy place,where everything is just rainbows and sun shine"then shifu yelled at po"PO!"po got up and ran to the others."now i hope you all know that chi-chow is coming in the afternoon"everyone eyes widened then po talked"chi-chow?...thee chi-chow..the one that stopped thousands of villains in one day?..oh man that guy is like so freaking awesome !...i hope he will sign my belly?"shifu yells again"PO!,hes not here for you...hes here for dan and tigress"they both took at step forward"what? why us?"said tigress."because you two might have a power that will help us in this war,and you must control it""in 2 days!... isn't that impossible?"said dan looking worried"nothing is impossible unless you don't try"as shifu said as he remembered the things master oogway told him as a child.

*afternoon*

as it was almost dawn a figure came to the jade palace"good evening old friend"the unknown shifu came to him"hello..chi-chow"then he removed his robe,as he did he was a tiger and had blue kung fu clothes and brown pants,as he looks at dan and tigress"ahh,you must be the two"as he circle around them,observing them."oky dude..this is alittle creepy"said dan as he backed away,then chi-chow looked at him in a serious way"oky...i think you 2 should eat and go to bed..tomorrow will be a busy day"as him and shifu walked to the training hall.

*night,9:00 pm*

as tigress and dan finished eating they went upstairs to bed,as they laid in their bed they couldn't sleep .

*12:00 am*

TIGRESS POV

as i was still up i could tell dan was going to sleep now,as i twist and turned trying to go to sleep i went to get a warm glass of milk,then i went back in bed started to fall asleep(**warm milk always a good thing if you cant sleep)**as i don't know it someone was carrying me into the dark i felt like i was placed down i thought it was a dream,then i felt water splashed on me and i jumped"WTH!"then as i saw who did that it was chi-chow, he threw water on dan"OMG!"then he looked under the sheets thinking he wet his bed"oh..i didn't"as he got up he tried to get something warm"omg...w-what time is it!"chi-chow looks at him"midnight..means its time to train" i got up cold too"but we just went to sleep!"chi-chow snickers"that's your problem not mine..now lets train..we will start on strength,speed and balance"

the music starts to come on, as me and dan sighed and walked with him

**NORMAL POV**

Risin' up, back on the street

**tigress and dan start with their power strength,**

Did my time, took my chances

Went the distance now I'm back on my feet

Just a man and his will to survive

**they kick and punch touching but not hitting,they flex their powers,**

So many times it happens too fast

You trade your passion for glory

**then tigress punched dan in the face on accident,"opps"**

Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past

You must fight just to keep them alive

It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight

**they did it again and they got it right doing the skill of the dragon claw**

Risin' up to the challenge of our rival

And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night

And he's watchin' us all with the eye of the tiger

**speed,as dan and tigress had to run for 20 miles,**

Face to face, out in the heat

Hangin' tough, stayin' hungry

**1 hour later,dan starts to get hungry and thinks tigress is a bowl of dumplings,"mmmm"**

They stack the odds, still we take to the street

For the kill with the skill to survive

**tigress starts running"im not food you pee brain!"**

It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight

Risin' up to the challenge of our rival

**they came back from the 20 mile hike,as tigress have bite marks on her tail and growls at dan,**

And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night

And he's watchin' us all with the eye of the tiger

**balance,tigress and dan had to sit on ones back as the other had to stand still while theirs hot rocks,**

Risin' up, straight to the top

Had the guts, got the glory

**dan got on tigress back and he was getting heavy,then she dropped,and she fell on the hot rocks,"ahhhhh"trying to get up as she squirms ,**

Went the distance now I'm not gonna stop

Just a man and his will to survive

It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight

Risin' up to the challenge of our rival

**dan did it next and he fell to,but he got back up but he had steam in his face and he starts to cry,**

And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night

And he's watchin' us all with the eye of the tiger

**they did it,they kick and punch mixed with their speed as they dodge every attack while standing on a big rock that's on the hot rocks,**

The eye of the tiger

The eye of the tiger

**both of their eyes glow,as they now has control of their powers,**

The eye of the tiger

The eye of the tiger

**they both jump in the air in victory and freezes,**

* * *

dan and tigress ate like it was their last as they didn't eat all day,"wow,my back is killing me!"as dan punched his back forward."im still mad at you dan...you almost ate my freaking tail!"as she pulls up her tail showing bite marks,dan starts running and tigress runs after him, and chi-chow chuckles while drinking his tea"hmm..they act like kids".

**...wow...that was alittle funny,i feel bad for tigress she had more pain than dan in that song XD...but the training is not over..as they have one more day to do a final test...THE OF THE TIGER BY SURVIVOR.**


	16. Chapter 16:final test

**THE LAST DAY OF TRAINING...AS SHIFU RALLY UP ALL THE MASTERS OF CHINA, TIGRESS AND DAN HAS ONE MORE TEST...PLZ REVIEW...I DO NOT OWN KUNG FU PANDA ONLY OC.**

**CHAPTER 16:FINAL TEST**

***last day***

as dan and tigress came back to chi-chow for the final test,tigress had a bandage around her tail,"oky students as your final test to complete your training is...to defeat me"then hes eyes glow yellow and his speed increased and power,as tigress and dan was surprised that didn't stop them, their eyes glowed too, tigress(red) ,dan(blue)then they picked tiger stance, then chi-chow charged at them and did a move they don't know"serpent bite"he went to dan in full speed and kicked him in the air and when he falls down chi grabs his neck and pushes him to the ground as dan starts choking,then tigress jumped in the air and does a tiger kick and hits chi in the back, then dan and tigress nodded to eachother as they do the dragon claw,they went in full speed circling chi and they went faster and faster until they all started to fly in the air,then chi felt a punch,then a kick,punch,kick,punch,kick then their was a figure and it shows a golden dragon from the spinning two,then the golden dragon clawed chi and they all fell, tigress and dan got up they see chi not moving"OMG...WE KILLED HIM!"

dan start running around,then chi got up and does tiger fury,his paws glowed yellow as he goes in full speed and in slow motion he claws tigress and dan then jumps and his claws extended and they grew and he claws tigress leg and dan as they fall to the ground, tigress and dan could not get up,as they see chi roaring and running in all fours while his body was glowing yellow"aww man we are doomed"dan said while trying to get up,then tigress had a idea"quick dan grab my tail and start swinging me around!"dan was puzzled for a min

"oky"then dan grabed her tail even though it was painful for it didn't stop her, dan start spinning her,then she grabs chi and they both start spinning then tigress yelled"NOW DAN!"then he let go and they both went flying in the sky,they went higher and higher,then in slow motion tigress does a air flip kick"take that" then put her foot hard on chi's chest as they start to fall,and tigress pressed harder and they went too fast then their was a big crash that can be herd a mile away,as their was a mist their was a figure showing and out of the mist...it was tigress,she won!then dan jumped in the air"wooo way to go tigress"they did a high five(**or four cause they have four fingers).**as chi came out he walked with honor"well done*they look at him*very,well done..you are ready now"they all bowed.

* * *

as dan,tigress and chi went back to the jade palace,tigress start to feel pain and groans,holding her tummy,as chi and dan stopped to see whats wrong"hay tigress you oky?"then tigress got back up"yah...im fine..i just need some rest...all that training really made me tired" then she ran in all four to her room and starts moaning in pain,then she falls to the ground passed out.

**WOW..THAT...WAS...AWESOME!..NEW MOVES,NEW SKILLS AND DID YOU SEE THE WAY TIGRESS KICKED HIS BUTT,AND NOW THAT THEY ARE READY..THE WAR IS TOMORROW!, AND WILL SONG BE SAFE WITH HER UNBORN CHILD? AND WHATS WRONG WITH TIGRESS!,AND WHAT EVER HAPPENED TO RATEL?...FIND OUT IN THE WAR BATTLE CHAPTER...PLZ REVIEW .**


	17. Chapter 17:love and war

**BUM BUM BUM BUM BUMMMMMMMMMMMM...THIS IS IT...THIS IS WHAT WE ALL HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR...LOVE...AND WAR!... WHAT HAPPENED TO TIGRESS...WILL DAN AND TIGRESS USE THEIR POWERS DURING THE WAR?...WILL THEY WIN?...WILL THE VALLEY OF PEACE BE SAVED!...WILL THEIR LOVE CHANGE THIS WAR?!.. AND WILL SONG GIVE BIRTH?...OMG I AM SUPER HAPPY :D...PLZ REVIEW..OH..AND I MIGHT MAKE THE SEQUEL TODAY... THAT'S RIGHT...THEIRS A SEQUEL...IM HYPER XD**

**CHAPTER 17:LOVE AND WAR**

***WAR DAY***

as the five went to find tigress they could not find her,as viper gets worried"oh...where is she?"then mantis and monkey came to her"i know where shes at...dan and tigress sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G, HAHAHAHA"then viper comes and use her tail to smacks mantis in the back of his head"mantis this isn't funny!"then crane comes to comfort her"hay its oky...we will find her"then they hear crash noises,as they went to see whats going on they see dan getting some hot water but it spilled on his foot that's why their was crashing noises then viper came to him"dan wheres tigress..we need to get ready..now"dan couldn't talk right now as he ran with hot water to tigress room,they went after him when they see tigress they gasp,they see tigress laid on her bed like she was dead,as her fur was all grey and pale as she looks like she is in pain as viper went to tigress,then shifu and chi-chow comes,

they and dan was with her all night they had some tea with them that will help tigress,as they gave her the tea her fur starts to get its color again,as her eyes shot open and punched dan in the face again,and he feel to the ground passed out for 2 mins, she got up fast"SHIFU I HAVE TO TELL YOU SOMETHING!"then shifu hit her in the head"hmm side-effects from the tea"then tigress was not hyper again"wa?"then shifu came to her"you was going to tell me something?"the tigress remembered and said it slowly"well..i...talked with..master oogway in my dream...and he said"a legend will be born"then shifu eyes twitched"WHAT!"then dan got up"ow..really tigress why you keep punching me in the face..no one will like my charm if you keep hitting me...*"plz punch him again"said shifu*and ti-*then tigress punch him and he falls to the ground*."thank you...now im still mad at you guys...so..ima USE HIS FUR AS A RUG FOR SLEEPING WITH YOU!""then tigress defended dan"WAIT!..don't take out his fur...make him...do toilet scrubbing for 2 months" dan gets up"WHAT!"tigress punches him again and he falls, chi was shocked that dan keeps getting punched"wow...im glad im not him..hahahaha... he got knocked out by a girl...hahaha-*then tigress hit him too and he fell to the ground*"and you just got beaten by a GIRL.. AGAIN"

* * *

all the wolves get on their steel armor and start walking in groups,as Menkar put on his armor and got his dad's steel claws"ill make you proud father" and tai lung got the dragon sword that tigress's father had,as tai lung holds it up"as the legends foretold that the sword will chose someone to weld it and it can kill the most powerful warrior with one hit.. mahahahha"then su wu carries her daughter as her sisters come with her"ready?"then tai lung looks at her"i was born ready baby"as Menkar and the wolves marches to the valley of the peace what they don't know is that the valley knew about the war.

* * *

*dawn*

as shifu has only 6 masters that came that was all that they need,he has..master eagle,master wen(lion),master elan(cheetah),master viper(viper's dad).then crane sees the army ahead. as the warriors hear screaming... i was song...shifu looked at po"PO...stay here with song"po nodded cause he knew he told song that he will protect her, ratel sneaked to the army, tai lung went to him"sir...song is going to give birth"then tai lung thought"hmm..change of plans for you...i want you to get song's baby and bring it here"ratel ran back to the jade palace"yes sir!"then he sneaked in,while the rest gets ready,as tigress felt something then dan looked at her with his now glowing eyes"will you be oky?"then tigress looked at him as her eyes glowed"yah"then the army was here.

as Menkar saw tigress he howled and his wolves start charging,then the masters charged too,as master viper(viper's dad)and viper went to stop 20 wolves,chi-chow eyes glowed and he did tiger fury,as he clawed the wolves and then when one the the wolves tried to slice him with their claws he grabed the tip of it and twisted it and hears the wolf howling in pain,then chi's claws glowed and sliced the wolf's neck as it starts to fall down beginning to die,

then dan and tigress did their move they used to defeat chi"the flying tiger"as dan starts spinning tigress around but now faster,she grabs 6 wolves and then dan let go as tigress and the wolves start to go high in the sky,then tigress let them go as she did a spin kick,triple punch and grab them all again as they start to fall then tigress body went so red it was like a comet,as she falls the wolves could not take it as some looks like their necks was crushed, as tigress was going to dan she sees him fighting Menkar and tai lung but they was winning,

as she sees dan on the floor and tai-lung was going to stab him..as tigress starts to burst in tears"no"then tai lung comes and stabs him,then something inside tigress made her burst,then she yelled so loud their was a earthquake"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOO!"then she went in all fours in full speed dashing and dodging wolves,then her fur turns golden and jumps and in slow motion she claws tai-lung, and lands perfectly as she turns around to see tai-lung then he turns to see su wu and his daughter on a tree,"...i..could..h-had won"then from the damage he was sliced in half from the impact. as su wu saw what just happened and her daughter saw it too,as su wu went into rage and let her sisters have her daughter"ti-la,sweet heart...if i don't make it back...plz remember to kill them all..kill everyone that hurt your father and me..make them pay" then ti-la nodded going to her aunties, as su wu went and kicked tigress as she was with dan trying to wake him up,then she clawed tigress face and kicked her again,as dan got up..but with pain he was going to use all his strength and was going to help her but Menkar stepped on his back"ahhh"as dan watched tigress getting killed he started to whisper"...i wish i can help her"then their was a voice"and you will"

then he looked up seeing a flying sword...the dragon sword,as it was placed in his hand their was a figure,a dragon"use me sir dan..use me to end this war..place me on the ground"then dan used his arms and use the sword and pushes it to the ground,then their was a figure coming out of the crack of the earth...it was a golden dragon,as the dragon looks at dan waiting for his command"tell me what to do sir dan"then dan struggled to get up"first of all..get this wolf off me,then..help tigress a"then the dragon nodded"as you wish sir dan"then his tail slapped Menkar off dan,then as su wu was going to stab tigress with her claws,she sees a dragon by her,as her daughter watches from a safe distance,the dragon eats su wu and fly's back to dan,then ti-la screamed in horror"MOMMY!"she tried to run to kill that dragon but su wu's sisters did not let her, the dragon was back to dan, as Menkar sees that they are losing he howls and out of nowhere down at the hill 100 wolves came and attacked, as dan had another wish he went to the dragon"dragon...stop this war...make all the wolves pay for their doing"as the dragon just floats he nods"oky...but repeat after me"then he fly's"i wish for the war to end,i wish for the war to end,I WISH FOR THE WAR TO END!"dan was puzzled"really?...that's it?"the dragon looked angry"do you want to say the entire thing for 1 hour?"

dan got scared"no...no..*he sigh* i wish for the war to end,i wish for the war to end,I WISH FOR THE WAR TO END!"then the dragon start glowing and roars as he goes to the sky..then it looks like it was going to storm then their was lighting,1 min later the dragon starts flying down,then 2 dragons came,then more and more as they come down they start grabing wolves and as they fly they drop them as the wolves fall with a breath taking howl..then it was silence for that wolf...as wolves get swooped up some get eaten...then Menkar was surrounded by dragons as he got all scared he brought out his claws"im not afraid,OF YOU DUMB DRAGONS!"then his claws turn purple and jumps on a dragon and claws and stabs it and it turns purple and falls to the ground,not moving...then dan's dragon watched as that was his wife that just got killed,as he went to Menkar they stare at eachother,then Menkar was going to jump on him but the dragon blowed some kind of golden ice as Menkar starts to froze he got scared"NOOOOO...this isn't over!...i will kill you all.. nooooo!"then he was turn to golden stone,as dan's dragon came to two dragons"take him back to the dragon dungeon"then the two dragon grabed Menkar and flew back into the the dragon went back to dan"thank you...dragon"as the dragon kept looking at dan"anytime sir dan...when you need me just grab the sword and say this"i wish to see the dragon" then the dragon went back inside the sword, then dan was going to tigress, her fur was still golden then after that her fur starts to turn back normal,as she opens her eyes slowly she sees dan asking for her paw,then she grabs his paw and he helps her up,she had scars and her fur was messed as she smiles at him, he hugged her and she hugged him back as she cried cause he was oky,then peach blossom petals circle around them,as shifu knew they was went to be.

* * *

as song was screaming in pain for the last 2 hours po keep on telling her to breath and push,then he sees ratel"oh...ratel thank god you came..plz help me"then ratel starts to transform into tigress and having her voice"im not ratel..nor tigress...im lehan the shapeshifter" then he turns into po"i became ratel to become tigress friend to kill her and you,and when i hear my master's niece is having a baby*he looks at her in pain*he wants me to take the baby"then the warriors came back only seeing 2 po's,then mantis came to tigress"oky..which one is the real po?"they both say it"i am!"then the po by the door came to them"aw come on guys its me!"then po by song comes to them"no im po and my wife is going to have a baby!..that's ratel but his real name is lehan hes a shapeshifter!"then dan came to both po's,then one po came to him"plz dan...remember when we was kids and butcher always pick on you..and i protected you"then the other po came"THAT'S A LIE!"then dan kicked the one that said it was a lie,then the knocked out po starts to form into a shadow like creature,then he was going to blast dan,but the dragon sword stabbed lehan,as he starts to die.

as they all went to song they see something in her arm,then they came closer and see a panda-clouded leopard like cub,it had baby panda head size and paws,and had song's fur and tail but the tip was black and had black rings around its eyes like a panda...it was a new hybrid,a clouded pandard and it was...a girl,they name her everyone looks at the pandard they all smiled knowing the war is over and as dan and tigress kissed she whispers in dan's ear"im.. pregnant"then dan looks at her for a sec then smiled at her as he hugs her then kisses her shifu pokes dan then dan sees shifu holding a toilet scrubber and gloves,as tigress and the others left before he saw them"awwww"as dan was scrubbing the toilet."the villains are gone,peace is restored,love will prevail,and dan scrubbing the toilet for 2 months..yes this is a good...happy..ending"its po narrating..then he hears song"PO!...ITS YOUR TURN TO CHANGE HER DIPPER!"he hers Tia crying then he went on his knees"NOOOOO!"

**WOW..THAT WAS FUNNY!..AND COOL!..A DRAGON!...AND SONG GAVE BIRTH TO A PANDARD GIRL!...AND NOW THAT THE WAR IS OVER..HOW ABOUT SOME BLOOPERS :D...PLZ REVIEW.**


	18. bloopers

**BLOOPERS. ITS ALITTLE FUNNY...WARNING..SOME HUMOR ARE INTENSE FOR SOME KIDS^_^...JUST SIT BACK AND RELAX AND WATCH THE BLOOPERS YO :_...PLZ REVIEW,**

**BLOOPERS**

**20 YEARS AGO SCENE**

***a lion comes*"take one"**

**MENKAR AND HIS ARMY STOPS AND ZENWEA TOWN,THEN WOLF BOSS COMES TO HIM"..UMM*he looks at the script*"what...do...we...do now nir?...SIR...I MEAN SIR... DAMMIT*he throws the script down*then tigergirl comes"w-what are you doing?*then wolf boss comes to her*"THIS IS BULLSHIT GIRL!..I CANT READ IF I HAVE ONE..BAD FORSAKEN Eye!"then tiger girl slaps him"now try again boy*she snaps her fingers and rolls her eyes* then Menkar starts to chuckle"im sorry...i-i cant do this hahaha"he walks away.**

**LOVE SCENE**

***a lion comes*"take one*sniffs as he sees them going to kiss***

**AS DAN AND TIGRESS CLOSE THEIR EYES THEY WAS GOING TO KISS THEN PO COMES OUT OF KNOW WHERE AND THEN DAN AND TIGRESS DID'NT KNOW..BUT THEY KISSED PO ON THE CHECKS"so what are you guys doing?"THEN DAN AND TIGRESS OPEN THEIR EYES SEEING THEY KISSED PO"AWW..PO.. COME-ON MAN YOU RUINED THE SCENE!"  
**

***2 HOURS LATER***

**"take FOUR HUNDRED AND TWO!"**

**DAN AND TIGRESS LOOKS AROUND TO SEE IF PO IS AROUND..BUT THEY DO'NT SEE HIM...AS THEY CLOSED THEIR EYES THEY WAS GOING TO KISS THEN OUT OF NOWHERE ROTTEN DUMPLINGS THAT LOOKED LIKE THEY WAS ROTTEN FOR A MONTH NOW,WAS RIGHT INFRONT OF DAN AND TIGRESS'S KISS, THEN THEY KISSED THE ROTTEN DUMPLINGS AS THEY OPEN THEIR EYES THEY SEE PO BUT THEY WAS STILL KISSING THE DUMPLINGS"HAY GUYS WHAT SHOULD I DO ABOUT THESE DUMPLINGS?"THEN DAN AND TIGRESS SEES THEY HAD KISSED THE DUMPLINGS AND THEY PASS OUT,AND DAN'S FOOT TWITCHES WHILE HE WAS STILL PASSED OUT..AS PO WALKS AWAY.**

**TRUTH SCENE**

**"TAKE ONE!"**

**AS DAN WAKES UP AFTER THEIR "FUN" NIGHT HE LOOKS FOR HIS CLOTHES,BUT HE CANT FIND THEM"HAY TIGRESS?...WHERES OUR CLOTHES WE LEFT ON THE TREE?"THEN SHIFU COMES HUMMING,*tiger girl stands up*"where did he come from?..hes not supposed to be up their before the five!",AS HE SEES DAN AND TIGRESS NAKED HIS FACE TURNS INTO A ANGRY SWADOOP WHILE BLEEPING CUSSING WORDS AND CHASE AFTER DAN AND TIGRESS AS THEY RAN WHILE SEEING HUGE SCISSORS IN SHIFU'S HAND(HE WAS GOING TO CUT THEIR FUR)"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

***2 HOURS LATER***

**A DELETED SCENE 1**

**AS TIGRESS PO AND THE REST OF THE FIVE WAS PUTTING DAN IN THE COOL COFFIN THAT HAD MUSIC"MILLIONAIRE" THEN TIGRESS KISSED DAN WHILE CRYING,THEN THEIR WAS A VOICE"HAY GUYS?"THEN THEY SEE ANOTHER DAN EATING NOODLES...THEN GOT MAD CAUSE TIGRESS KISSED THE WRONG DAN"HAY... THAT'S NOT ME THAT'S LEHAN!"THEN THE OTHER DAN(LEHAN)PUTS A THUMBS UP"TIGRESS KISSED ME! HAHAHA"THEN TIGRESS GRABED THE IMPOSTOR DAN'S TAIL AND STARTS SPINNING AROUND AND THEN LET HIM GO AND HE FLEW TO THE DRAGON'S LAND AND ALL THE DRAGONS GROWLED.**

**A DELETED SCENE 2**

**DAN AND TIGRESS WAS LISTENING TO CHARLIE BROWN THEME SONG AND START DANCING...TIGRESS DOES SNOOPY'S DANCE AND DAN DOES CHARLIE BROWN'S DANCE*tiger girl shakes her head and the producer comes to her as she whispers in his ear*"delete this..its terrible"TIGRESS AND DAN STILL KEEPS DANCING.**

* * *

**MUSIC SCENE**

**"TAKE ONE!"**

**THE MUSIC STARTS TO COME ON**

**TIGRESS:Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy  
DAN:(Hey, what up girl?)  
Grab my glasses, I'm out the door, I'm gonna hit this city  
(Lets go)  
Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack  
'Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back**

I'm talking pedicure on our toes, toes  
Trying on all our clothes, clothes  
Boys blowing up our phones, phones  
Drop-topping, playing our favorite CDs  
Going out to the parties  
Trying to get a little bit tipsy

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sun light  
Tick tock on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no

VIPER:Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sun light  
Tick tock, on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no

Ain't got a care in world, but got plenty of beer  
Ain't got no money in my pocket, but I'm already here  
And now, the dudes are lining up cause they hear we got swagger  
But we kick em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger

**(DAN,PO,TAI LUNG AND CRANE TRYS TO LOOK LIKE MICK JAGGER BUT THE GIRLS PUSH THEM OFF THE STAGE)**

**SONG:I'm talking about everybody getting crunk, crunk  
Boys tryin' to touch my junk, junk  
Gonna smack him if he getting too drunk, drunk**

Now, now, we go until they kick us out, out  
Or the police shut us down, down  
Police shut us down, down  
Po-po shut us

**(PO"HAY!..SONG GROWLS)**

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight sun light  
Tick tock on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no

SU WU: Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sun light  
Tick tock on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no

DJ, you build me up  
You break me down  
My heart, it pounds  
Yeah, you got me

**(TIGRESS PUSHES SU WU OFF THE STAGE)**

TIGRESS:With my hands up  
You got me now  
You got that sound  
Yeah, you got me

DJ, you build me up  
You break me down  
My heart, it pounds  
Yeah, you got me

With my hands up  
Put your hands up  
Put your hands up

ALL THE GIRLS:Now, the party don't start 'til I walk in

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sun light  
Tick tock on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no

**Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sun light  
Tick tock on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no**

**(THEN VIPER PUSHES SONG CAUSE SHE TOOK ALL THE ROOM,THEN SONG PUSHES TIGRESS,AND TIGRESS PUSHES SU WU AND THEY ALL START TO FIGHT)**

**TIGER GIRL COMES TO THEM"GIRLS!..FIGHT WONT SOLVE ANYTHING...LETS GO TO THE MALL :D"(THEN TIGRESS SPITS ON HER)**

**THEN TIGER GIRL'S SMILE TURNS INTO A MAD FACE D:"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"SHE TACKLES TIGRESS AND EVERYONE SEE ME AND HER FIGHT,TIGER GIRL PULLS TIGRESS EARS,THEN TIGRESS TRYS TO BEND TIGER GIRL'S LEG AS SHE TAPS THE FLOOR WITH PAIN,THEN TIGER GIRL PULLS TIGRESS'S WHISKERS AS SHE TAPS THE FLOOR WITH PAIN TOO,THEN TIGER GIRL BITES HER TAIL AND TIGRESS JUST WENT CRAZY,THEN TIGRESS GRABS TIGER GIRL AND THROW HER AT DAN,AS SHE GOES TO TIGER GIRL,SHE USE HER NAILS AND POKE TIGRESS EYES AND THEY START TO BLEED TEARS AS SHE SCREAMS"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH BLOODY HELL!*THEN TIGER GIRL SEES TIGRESS IN PAIN THEN SHE WALKS TO HER"IM SORRY"THEN TIGRESS LOOKS AT HER"ITS OKY"THEN SHE GOT UP"SORRY FOR SPITING AT YOU.."THEN TIGER GIRL SMILES"SORRY FOR MAKING YOUR EYES BLOODY WITH TEARS...HAY LETS BOTH GO ON A RAMPAGE" THEN TIGRESS NODDED AND POKES TIGER GIRL IN THE EYES TOO AND SHE BLEEDS IN PAIN"AHHHHHHHHHH IT BURNS!"THEN THEY BOTH START CRASHING THE PLACE...WHILE DAN STILL PASSED OUT IN THE CHAIRS x_x.**

**THE END.**

**WOW...ME AND TIGRESS HAD A WONDERFUL TIME :D...MY EYES ARE STILL HURTING :D...PLZ REVIEW. TICK TOCK BY KE$HA.  
**


End file.
